Day Off
by Mistress Duck
Summary: One night well playing games with your boyfriend you lose track of time. When your lover starts to get antsy however, things take a steamy turn.


It wasn't every day you and Yoosung got a break from the RFA but when you two did you spent it playing video games. At the moment you were sitting on your boyfriends lap playing an intense game of LOLOL. Sure you could have picked Mario Cart but you chose to pick the one that wouldn't ruin your love life. So here you were, eyes glued to the screen as you sat between your boyfriends legs.

The first time you two had played together you realized that after playing the game your boyfriends legs were asleep. To spare him the trouble of having to crawl into bed you came up with an idea. He would sit cross legged and you would sit on the floor between his legs. Your own would be pulled up your chest letting your feet rest on the floor in front of you and over Yoosung's own legs.

At this point you two were so use to being close that his breath on the back of your neck didn't bother you. Even his irritated noises so close to your ear didn't make you blink. At times he would shove his face into the crook of your neck leaving out agitated moans as he lost. Yet none of this bothered you after the first few times he did it.

However, something about the moment unsettled you. Today seemed normal to you, that was till you started playing games. Yoosung seemed to be a little antsy about something. His legs would go out, then back in, you had to keep moving your feet for him to move around. Sure this was starting to drive you up the wall but you moved to please the boy behind you.

"Ahhhhh!" Yoosung cried out from behind you. You jumped at the sudden cry and dropped your controller onto the floor. Looking back at him with wide eyes he fell onto his back. It took you a moment to find out what was going on before you paused both your games. Turning around still between his legs you looked down at Yoosung with frowned brows.

"Are you alive?" You asked poking his chest. Yoosung moved his arm over his eyes and you started to poke him a bit rougher. "Wake up. You still have to finish the game." you said as you kept poking his chest. His arm moved up a bit and he laid his head to the side sticking out his tongue.

"I'm dead." he moaned out. A smirk came to your lips as you rolled your eyes at him. You knew he could see you, you just couldn't see much of him. Looking at him with a raised eye brow you brushed some hair from your face. Looking at the time you could see it was already past three. Looking back at the boy before you, you left out a tired sigh. Moving a bit in your spot you laid on his chest not wanting to move. He shifted a bit and you soon felt two arms wrap around your back.

"You don't seem dead. Your heart is still beating." you muttered into his chest. Yoosung left out a chuckle as he rubbed your back. It felt rather nice and put a warm smile on your face. "That and you're stroking my back as if I'm a child." you stated as you moved to look up to him. His hands stopped and you blinked as he came face to face with you. A happy smile on his face, one that was like a kid who was just caught eating candy before bed.

"Well then I'm a zombie." he said as his eyes looked up. Your eyes followed and you two sat there for a moment watching the fan spin around. You didn't know what to say to him, sure you two talked all the time but it was three in the morning. "Are you tired?" Yoosung asked as his hands started to rub circles onto your back once again. You slowly nodded as you looked back to his bright purple eyes.

"I am, but only because you took away the thing that was keeping me awake." you smiled to him. He only chuckled at you before his hands ran up your back and to your shoulders. "That's nice." you chimed as you closed your eyes. He chuckled at you more as he put some pressure onto your neck. Cracking open an eye you bent down to kiss him. The kiss didn't last long and by the time you pulled away his hands were down at your waist. "Really?" you asked him with a smile on your face. "You want to do this now? It's late and I'm tired." you whined.

"But with this we both could sleep. Isn't it better now so our bodies can rest?" he asked with that child like smile on his face. You left out a sigh as you lent down to kiss him again. Moving yourself up you put your knees on both sides of him so you could fit better on his upper body. His hands moved with you so they could still rest on your hips rolling his thumb against your shirt. Pulling away once again you looked down to him, something in his eyes was waiting.

"Fine. I guess this will give me a chance to show off my new panties I had gotten." you smiled to him. Sure enough you got your answer when you felt something push against your lower body. Sometimes he was just to easy to get going.

"Do you have a matching bra?" he asked trying to get a sneak peek as he looked down the side to catch a look at your hips. Using your hand you moved his face back up so he couldn't get the chance. He smiled up to you and you felt your heart skip. The way he smiled made your heart bounce with joy. Not only were you sexually attracted to him but you were also mentally attracted to him. Since you two got together he started to act more like an adult, but only because he wanted to make you happy.

"I'm not wearing one. I didn't feel like wearing one to bed. So all that is under this shirt are my panties. Should be easy to get me out of them." you stated. Once again he tried to move his head to get a peek at your hips, in return you pulled his face back to look at you. "If you keep trying to look now I'll have to punish you." you stated in a low tone. Yoosung paused for a moment before you once again felt something push up against your lower body. Something much bigger than before. You knew what was going on in that head of his and it was kind of a turn on in your book. Only you could control him, only you could give him a treat when he was good.

"That's hot." Yoosung smiled brightly. You rolled your eyes before sitting back slowly, making sure to brush up against the bulge in his pants. What fun was it to tease him if you couldn't get anything from it. You could tell he was starting to get antsy at your movements, seeing as his teeth dug into his bottom lip.

"If you don't make any noise I'll give you a really good treat in the end." you said softly. The other nodded slowly still biting onto his bottom lip. You knew for a fact he would listen to you like a puppy would. Why would he not if he was getting something good out of it? "Something so amazing even I'll get to finish tonight~" you chimed. You started to roll your hips against his and he bit down harder trying not to make a sound. Closing his eyes tightly you laughed at him coming to a slow stop. "Speak." you commanded.

"I-it feels good." Yoosung chocked out. You nodded your head as your hands slowly made their way to your buttons. Yoosung watched as you undid the first one, then the second. As you went to do the third two bigger hands found their way to your own. Looking down to them you blinked before meeting Yoosung's wanting eyes. "Can I?" he asked. You opened your mouth to scold him before he cut you off. "You never told me to shut up." he smirked. Your face went a light shade of red as you remembered your last words.

"You may." you stated as your hands dropped down to his chest. His fingers started to undo the third button. A bit to slow for your liking but you knew he was suffering more than you. As soon as the fourth and fifth button were open you started to become bored. He was taking his sweet time and it was getting annoying. "Speed up or you're getting punished." you stated as your eye twitched. Yoosung chuckled and you jerked your lower half back, only to receive a loud gasp from the other. His hands dropped down to the last button and his fingers tried to undo it, when he couldn't however, you pulled his hands away and did it on your own. "Now stop talking. You couldn't undo a simple button and so you're being punished." you said with an irritated tone.

Yoosung slowly nodded his head as his eyes looked over your open shirt. Sure he couldn't seen anything worth while yet but he was finally able to see those cute (Color) panties you had gotten. You knew where his eyes were and you closed your eyes for a moment thinking about what path you could take. Sure you could start then or there and get to bed, or you could keep this going and sleep later that day. Looking at the clock you nodded to yourself as you made up your mind. It was already late so why bother sleeping any way?

"Then its decided." you said out loud before you moved back to give your hands the space to work. Pulling down the others boxers you were pleased at the site of his throbbing member. Sometimes you were happy Yoosung didn't sleep in pants. It would have been more of a hassle. It wasn't the first time you had slept with the other, in fact you two have slept together many times. Yet every time you do it felt as if it was always the first. At times you could be commanding, making Yoosung beg on his hands and knees to please you. Other times you let him do as he wanted, but he never let you down. He always made sure you finished, that you didn't feel gross in the end. He took great care of you as long as you took care of him.

Yoosung watched you as you slowly moved up again sliding your hands under his shirt so you could see his body better. He sat up a bit helping you so that his shirt could be tossed across the room. Running your hands over his chest you used your toes to take hold of his boxers. He was more than willing to move his lower body up so you could pull them off as well. As you looked the other over you remembered that you still had on your own shirt. Yoosung had been so willing to make you happy you had almost forgotten what he had wanted. Moving your hands you pulled off your own shirt and tossed it to the side.

Once you discarded the clothing you took a look back at Yoosung. He had been waiting for so long you felt as if he should be given a small gift. He had been a good boy keeping quite and not touching you in such dirty ways. Rolling your hips against him you bent down to give him another kiss. Moving his hands up your chest so that he could keep his hands out of trouble. Sure enough as soon as his hands were on your chest he went to work, his thumbs brushed over your nipples and he started to roll his hips along with your own. His tongue pushed it's way into your mouth and you were more than willing to let him have some fun.

Pulling away from the kiss a small sting of saliva hung between you two. Taking a few breaths you moved back down so he could continue to take over your mouth. You left out small moans as you slowly moved one of hands down and to the hem of your panties. His fingers were faster than yours and he slowly started to rub you through the thin fabric. You left out a long moan at the feeling and slowly pulled away from him again. Panting you felt your body start to melt, he too noticed and pushed his fingers closer against you. A Moan escaped your mouth and you closed your eyes. As soon as you did you felt the other sit up from below you. His fingers slipping between your thigh and your panties to push their way into your dripping woman hood. Your legs parted more as you left him do as he wanted, stretching you with his fingers.

Sitting up more Yoosung moved his free hand to your back pulling you both from off the floor. His fingers still pushed in and out of you making you moan more and more as they went deeper, rubbing against you velvet walls. His fingers slipped out of you and you felt yourself bounce lightly as your back hit his bed. Looking up to him with clouded eyes you watched as he got on top of you. Pulling off your panties and tossing them away without care. Moving up in his bed you pulled your legs up telling him he was allowed to continue.

"Your turn." you stated through pants. Yoosung pulled your legs over his shoulders as he moved down. Your breath caught in your throat as his tongue pushed into you. Your legs reacted and pulled against his shoulders. A small moan came from him as his tongue rolled up your dripping pussy and then back in. Your head rolled back as your hands went for his hair. Grabbing it tightly you pulled when his fingers joined in.

"You taste amazing." Yoosung smiled as he pulled his face away. Looking down you closed your eyes as he pulled his fingers out. Your chest felt heavy as you tied to keep your breath under control. You felt kind of proud of him at this moment. He went from some innocent school boy to a well trained lover in only a few months. Yoosung shifted slightly and you felt yourself being pulled up along with him.

You could only watch as he fell onto the bed with you on top of him. You smiled looking down to him as he slowly lifted you up. Knowing what he wanted you helped him to lower yourself onto his dripping member. On most days you two would play it safe but after making him wait so long he deserved to have a good time.

"Ah. I forgot!" he called out as he went for his dresser. You were fast to swat his hand away. He looked up to you with round puppy dog eyes. Confused at your actions. You had never really hit him before but you knew he enjoyed it. Taking a breath you moved down pulling his hair up so you could kiss him. His hands moved back to your hips, moving your hips along with him.

You rolled your hips along with his, feeling his stiff member rubbing against your wet walls. Moving your lower body more you left out a few moans. You didn't want to part from the messy kisses but your lungs ached for air. Pulling away you sat back fully, feeling him go farther into you. You tossed your head back as you moaned more.

"Yoosung~" you moaned loudly. Yoosung looked up to you with wide eyes for a moment as you moaned his name. You body moved more, your boobs bouncing as you your walls tightened against his member. Everything about this moment felt great to you and you knew he was enjoying it too. He knew you only moaned his name when you wanted more and so he was willing to give you more.

You didn't have time to react as you felt your back against the bed, you legs back over the others shoulders. Looking up to him with lustful eyes you felt some droll fall from the side of your mouth. You could hardly swallow with how heavy you were panting. Yoosung pulled out almost fully before pushing back into you with a fast thrust. Your head flew back and you felt your hair touch the head bored.

"You're so tight." Yoosung moaned as he pulled you down and closer to his body. You knew it was because he didn't want you to get hurt but at the same time it felt great, to feel him so deep inside you. Ridding him was one thing, you were in control, you could call the shots, but it wasn't as pleasing as getting him going. Simple words would trigger something in him. Something that would snap, he would care for you but at the same time make sure you screamed his name. It was always what he aimed for.

He could feel your body twitch around him as you started to get closer to your orgasm. He thrust once again and you tossed your head back in bliss. Your walls tightened around his member. You could feel that he was close do to the warmth that was starting to fill your inner walls. You had always loved when he had gotten rough with you, it was times like this that you couldn't wait for.

"Yoosung~" you moaned louder as you put your arms around his neck. Pulling him down into another messy kiss you two parted to take a breath. The sound of skin on skin and the smell of sweat filled the air. Your hands ran over his shoulder blades and he leaned down once again pulling you into a heated kiss. Your nails dug into his shoulders as your woman hood twitched more, you knew your release was close. Your lungs started to beg for air and you tried to pull away but Yoosung wouldn't let you.

You could hardly go anymore as your nails dug into his shoulders leaving scratch marks as you felt your release. Your body arched pushing against his as you felt his warmth fill you to the brim. Pulling away from the kiss your head went back for a final time screaming out his name as loud as you could. Your voice gave out to you and your body slowly went back to the bed your chest raising and falling as you took in as much air as you could. Your hands slowly slid from his shoulders and Yoosung slowly put his head on your chest.

"Your heart is going so fast." he breathed. You ran your hand over his head, as if you were petting him. "I love you." he said from your chest. Looking up to you, you gave a warm smile as you relaxed. He slowly pulled out of you and moved to your side pulling you into a tight hug.

"I love you too." You giggled as you pulled him into another kiss. Running your hand over his shoulders you pulled back when you felt something warm. Looking at your hand you had noticed your nails had caused him to bleed a bit. "Ah? Your shoulder." you said looking to him with wide eyes. He laughed at you as he ran his hand through your hair.

"I think that was worth it." he chimed. You giggled at his words, you knew he was into S&M but you never thought it would push him to release so soon. He kissed your nose lightly before you snuggled closer to him. Using his legs he pulled the covers over you to so you could get in a few hours of sleep. As soon as the blanket was over you, your eyes became heavy. Closing them your rested your forehead against his chest. "Good night." he spoke softly in to your hair. You could only hum at his warm words before you fell asleep.

* * *

"Hey Yoosung!" 707 called out as he held the pan above his head. The blond boy rubbed his eyes as he looked to the red head before him. He wasn't expecting 707 and Zen to show up so early. Sitting at the table he left out a yawn, his head hitting the table with a small thud.

"Hey- Wow." Zen's voice said in a confused tone. "What happened to your shoulders?" he asked looking at the red marks that covered the blonds back. Yoosung's face went dark red as he sat up in his chair.

"I'm guessing you two had a rough night?" 707 asked as he laughed at the other. Yoosung felt his face go red at the thought of being caught.

"It wasn't like that!" Yoosung yelled at the two.

"Morning." you muttered as you walked into the kitchen. Looking up to the others you smiled warmly before walking over to sit on Yoosung's lap.

"Did you two sleep well?" Zen asked with a bright smile.

"Oh you see they did!" 707 laughed pointing at them. You tilted your head as you seen the marks running down Yoosung's back.

"Was that from last night!?" you yelled out as you looked over the marks. "You cleaned them right!?" you cried out looking them over to make sure they weren't infected.

"Ah? Yes. I took care of them. Yoosung bowed his head as the two boys behind you laughed. You turned to them with a look in your eyes that got them to shut up right away.

"Well at least he can finish me off!" you yelled at them. The two turned a dark red before looking away, somehow you felt like that would work. As soon as the two went back to doing their own things you felt to arms wrap around you. Yoosung pushed his face into your back holding you tightly against his body. Days like this are what you lived for.

"I love you." Yoosung said looking up to you. His eyes shining in the light, you felt something tug at your heart as you looked at his one clouded eye. Smiling to him you kissed his forehead hugging him tightly.

"I love you too." you chimed from his neck.


End file.
